


Welcome Back

by myth_taken



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3713665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myth_taken/pseuds/myth_taken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elphaba and Galinda haven't seen each other for a year. This is their reunion and what happens after, told in quick snapshots from alternating perspectives. (Modern AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a tumblr post I saw that was like "imagine your OTP doing these things" and it ended really sadly but it had like 6 great drabble prompts basically and this was the one I imagined the most vividly. Also, I'm experimenting a bit with characterization here; I'm not sure I like Elphaba's characterization, but I'm proud of my Galinda. I might continue this. I love Gelphie fluff.

Elphaba got to the airport an hour before Galinda's plane was set to arrive. She hadn't wanted to take the chance of being late, and she had nothing else to do with her day. (She had made sure of that.)

Of course, this meant an hour of standing impatiently in the baggage claim, allowing her hands to flap more and more with anticipation as Galinda's arrival came closer. She couldn't even read the fascinating study of the feline psyche she had brought; every time she tried, she couldn't focus. She kept thinking about Galinda. Would she still be the same? It had been a year. They had exchanged text messages and emails and phone calls, but who knew if Galinda was the same in person as she was onscreen? Elphie didn't, and she was worried. 

\--

Galinda had almost lost her composure fourteen times in the hour-long plane ride. She had spent the entire ride sitting up straight, looking groomed to perfection, and trying not to shake with excitement. The person next to her had seemed bemused; in fact, they had asked her what was happening to make her so tense. Galinda couldn't answer.

But what if Elphie had changed? She could be completely different. Galinda had to remind herself that they had called each other only the night before; not much change could occur in that time. 

Still. There could be things Galinda didn't know, couldn't there?

As Galinda left the plane, she reminded herself not to let any of her thoughts show outward. The people around her had to be allowed to enjoy her outfit without their experience being marred by emotion, after all.

\--

Elphaba was annoyed. Galinda was nearly ten minutes late. Elphie had been standing in her most put-together position for fifteen whole minutes (to account for an early arrival), and Galinda wasn't even there yet.

To be fair, she wasn't annoyed with Galinda herself. She was annoyed by the airline, allowing their plane to appear late when Galinda Arduenna of the Uplands was on it. Surely the airline knew that Galinda Arduenna of the Uplands was an Important Passenger and therefore should be moved As Fast As Possible. 

And then she saw her.

Galinda.

She was walking down the stairs, her head held high, one hand on the railing, a picture of elegance and grace. She was probably the only person Elphaba knew who used the railing on the stairs. Her dress was short, and the hem was asymmetrical; proof that her fashion taste hadn't changed. Her hair was up in what Elphie knew was her "travel bun"; an impeccable hairstyle that wouldn't fall out under duress.

\--

There were a few moments in between Elphaba noticing Galinda and Galinda noticing Elphaba. In fact, Galinda's first glimpse of Elphie was the flash of green that was Elphaba running towards her, followed by a tight hug. Galinda had done so well in keeping her composure the whole way there, but at this she couldn't help but burst into tears of joy and relief against Elphie's shoulder. It had been so long!

An instant later, she jumped away from Elphie, realizing what her tears were likely to be doing to her skin. How could she be so thoughtless? Only a moment after seeing Elphaba for the first time in what felt like  _ages_ , Galinda had managed to hurt her. 

\--

Elphaba glanced at her shoulder, but her jacket had done a good job of keeping the tears out. She reached out to Galinda, whose tear-stained face now had an appalled expression, and took her hands. "It's okay, dear. I'm not hurt."

Galinda awkwardly wiped her eyes on her arm, not letting go of Elphie's hand. "I managed to keep my image composed this entire journey. How dare you ruin it in such a way, Miss Elphaba?"

Elphie laughed. "I know. I'm wicked. It can't be helped."

"And is your wickedness going to prevent me from fetching my luggage off the baggage claim?"

"No." 

So the pair set off together to the maze of conveyor belts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this entire au isn't very well-written on my part but i'm having a great time so who cares. don't even bother to insult this i know it's trash and you cannot hurt me. at least the grammar's decent.

Elphaba and Galinda had decided to move in together after Galinda's return; this was primarily a monetary concern, although there were, of course, other motives. Elphaba had managed to find a reasonably priced apartment big enough for the two of them, so this was where they drove after the airport meeting.

The car ride was full of conversation; Galinda was eager to tell all about her year abroad, and Elphaba was only too glad to listen. 

"The buildings in Ev were astounding," she enthused. "I took lots of pictures; I'll show you when you're not driving. They looked like there was nothing to hold them up, but I worked out their system of structural supports. It was amazing. And the windows! They were beautiful. I've never seen such lovely buildings, not even in the Emerald City." 

Elphaba smiled. "I can tell. You haven't once mentioned clothing."

"Well, have you  _seen_ this dress? I got it in a shop there. It was such a small shop, but it was packed with perfect outfits. I still don't understand how the entire aesthetic value of Ev is superior to that of Oz. It doesn't make any sense at all. Even Ozians have eyes."

"Perhaps we here in Oz have less effective eyes than those in Ev. Maybe you're just an Evian in disguise, and the rest of us are doomed to forever live in cities with imperfect aesthetic values."

"Wouldn't I know?"

"Not necessarily. Not if you were smuggled in as a baby. You could have been. Maybe that was your homecoming tour, and you didn't even know it."

"I highly doubt it. I prefer to believe that those in Oz are hampered with inferior creation skills."

"Including yourself?"

"Nope!" Galinda felt a grin appear on her face. She'd forgotten how much fun it was to banter with Elphie. "Everyone  _but_ me." 

"I see your ego has gone down, then."

"That's right. Last year, I'd have said that I have better creation skills than everyone in Ev, too." Galinda couldn't believe how easy it was to talk to Elphie in person again. She had expected at least a day of awkwardness, even if they had been communicating nonstop.

\--

After an hour or so of driving, Elphaba pulled up to the apartment building. "Shall I show the queen into her palace?" Her tone was dry as ever, but she knew she was grinning.

"It's your palace too, Elphie."

"It's no palace," Elphaba replied, slamming the car door shut, "but it's certainly good enough for us." She joined Galinda on the other side of the car, then took her hand and led her to the door.

Entering, Elphie waved to the receptionist, who had seen Elphaba's first arrival in the building a few days before and therefore was vaguely friendly with her. "Is this the other one, then?" the receptionist asked.

"Yes, this is Galinda Arduenna. Galinda, this is Likki; apparently she's here all literally all the time."

Likki laughed. "Someone else does the night shift, and I do get some days off, but yeah, mostly I'm here. I really need the money."

Galinda nodded. "Your presence has been duly noted." Elphaba noticed she had slipped back into her facade; she was standing straighter, and her voice was pitched ever-so-slightly higher. 

"As has yours." Likki held up a pad of paper. "See? I've even put you in the 'residents' list. Elphaba Thropp and Galinda Arduenna, number 5B."

"Thank you," Galinda said.

As Galinda finished the exchange, Elphaba tugged her away and asked, "Stairs or elevator?"

"To the fifth floor? Elevator. No contest."

\--

Once in the elevator, Galinda couldn't help bouncing with excitement. Everything in her life was fantastic; she had just had a great year in Ev, and she was about to have another one with someone she loved. 

She felt Elphie's eyes on her. "What?"

"You go through such a transformation. I don't understand it."

Galinda shrugged. She didn't think it was much; she just paid attention to who was around. If it was someone she didn't know, she had to pretend to be collected and put-together. If it was someone she did know, especially Elphie, then she could be whatever she wanted. 

"I've missed you."

That was unexpected. Not the content of the confession; Galinda had known that. It was just that Elphaba rarely made any sort of confession.

"I've missed you, too," Galinda answered. "It's been too long."

They reached the fifth floor, and the instant the elevator stopped, Elphie jumped out with a gleam in her eye. Galinda followed, confused, as Elphaba opened the door.

\--

This was what Elphaba had been waiting for the whole time. She was proud of herself, actually; she hadn't done very many things in her life just for the sake of making someone else happy. As she and Galinda walked into the apartment's living area, she reveled in hearing Galinda's gasp at seeing the banner strung from one corner of the room to another. All it said was "Welcome Back, Galinda," but Elphie was proud of it. She had spent an afternoon tracing the letters and filling them in with a permanent marker.

She closed the door and watched as Galinda walked in wonder to the balloons on her desk, then turned around. "This was you?"

"No, it was the fairies that come in the night with welcome balloons." Elphaba enjoyed the confusion on Galinda's face for a moment, then broke into a grin. "Of course it was me. You needed a proper welcome."

Bracing her hands on her desk, Galinda jumped back so that she was sitting atop it. "Thanks, Elphie. I'm glad to be back."

Elphaba crossed the room and moved the balloons aside, leaving her space to join Galinda on the desk and put an arm around her. She didn't say anything, but perhaps that was because it didn't need to be said.

\--

Galinda wasted no time in snuggling closer to Elphaba. She could feel Elphie playing with her hair, and in that moment, there was really nowhere else she wanted to be. Not even gazing at the beautiful Evian architecture. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm rereading wicked and i'm pretty sure elphaba was literally never happy so now i have to make her extra happy. also small edit to chapter one (milla is no longer the receptionist)

The next morning, neither of them wanted to wake up. Galinda was tired and jet-lagged, and neither she nor Elphaba had been able to sleep the night before. Still, at about nine, Galinda's eyes dragged themselves open (she refused to admit to having anything to do with it), and she let out a sigh. She really didn't want to be awake yet, but it was inevitable. 

She definitely didn't want to get out of bed, though, especially not if it would mean moving green arms from around her waist, so she just snuggled farther back into the embrace. She felt Elphie's arms tighten, and she couldn't contain her smile. "Good morning, Elphie," she whispered, not sure if Elphie was actually awake or not.

"Morning?" Elphaba sounded as disgruntled as Galinda felt. "What's that?" She buried her face into Galinda's shoulder. "Wake me up when it's over."

"But I'm awake now, and I'll never fall asleep again," Galinda said, "so you ought to stay up with me, in sympathy at least." She rolled over to face Elphaba.

"Never again? What a horrible fate."

"You know what I meant, you terrible pedantic thing." 

\--

Elphaba did end up staying awake, and little by little, she and Galinda coerced themselves out of bed and made breakfast. By the time they were done, it was 10:30, and they had no plans for the day. Elphaba found herself sitting on the kitchen counter, fiddling with Galinda's hand. 

"Do you want to see the boys?" Elphaba asked Galinda, referring to Crope, Tibbett, Fiyero, and Boq. "They've missed you terribly. In fact, Crope and Tibbett may or may not have scheduled a surprise welcome back party for today at noon, and I've been instructed to somehow get you to the House of Cribbett without ruining the surprise."

"House of Cribbett?" Galinda giggled. "Who came up with that?"

"Not me," Elphaba answered. "Most likely Fiyero, although Crope and Tibbett are more than capable. Regardless, you might want to start getting ready now. I know how long it takes." She grinned.

"Not for those boys. Unless they've invited others."

"I think there was an attempt to recruit Shenshen and Pfannee, but they've both gone back to their respective houses in Gillikin. Boq and Milla are dating, so I suspect Milla will make an appearance."

"Milla's still in Shiz?" 

"She and Boq are thinking of moving out to Munchkinland, although I've no clue how Milla's noble and cultured soul will take the shock of living someplace so wild and uncivilized. Imagine, a land where no one even cares what Lillanee Renilla is wearing to the next big event!"

"I'm surprised Boq and Fiyero are still here, actually."

"Fiyero's not yet out of university," Elphaba explained. "He was a year behind us, remember? He graduates next week. As for Boq, I suspect he's avoiding his father somewhat. Well, that and Milla."

Galinda shook her head fondly. "Thank the Unnamed God that boy's found himself a straight girl to fall in love with."

Elphaba cackled.

\--

Galinda and Elphaba walked to the "House of Cribbett" in relative silence, holding hands and sneaking glances at each other, the year apart having reverted them into the earliest and shyest stages of their relationship, when they had had to sneak glances just to remember that the other really was there. As they approached the building, Elphaba said, "Remember, dear, you have no idea why we're here. I've no idea how I've convinced you to come to a random apartment building, but don't ruin their fun."

"Maybe you've told me you've got to go see Nessarose, and she lives here, and wouldn't I be a dear and come along?"

"You know Nessarose lives in Munchkinland with Father," Elphaba chided.

"Yes, but do Crope and Tibbett know that?"

"I suppose not. All right, that will be our explanation." 

They had reached the door to the building. Galinda stepped inside after Elphaba, not entirely sure what to expect. This building was a good deal fancier than hers and Elphaba's, most likely because Crope and Tibbett had rich parents who  _hadn't_ disowned them after learning of their relationship with someone of the same gender. Not that Galinda was bitter or anything.

The receptionist smiled when he saw Elphaba. "Here to see Crope and Tibbett?"

"That's right," Elphaba said.

"And who's your friend?"

Galinda stepped forward. "Girlfriend, actually. Galinda Arduenna. Pleased to meet you." She heard Elphie snickering next to her. "What's so funny?"

"The way you talk around other people is funny." Elphaba turned to the bemused receptionist. "Fifth floor?"

 The receptionist nodded, pressing a button on his desk, and Galinda allowed herself to be pulled into the elevator.

\--

Elphaba knocked on the door to the apartment, the sharp noise of the knock contrasting with the warm excitement she felt. She heard quick, heavy footsteps, then yelling, and she knew Crope and Tibbett were racing to open the door first. When the door did open, it became apparent that Crope had won, since it was he whose face appeared in the doorframe as a chorus of people, including Elphaba, yelled, "Surprise!"

Galinda's face was almost a caricature of surprise. Her mouth was open, her eyebrows were high, her eyes were wide. It was over the top, but it worked, and she and Elphaba were let in by a grinning Crope.

There was immediately a rush to greet Galinda, something which Elphaba stepped back from. She took the opportunity to look around the room, which was covered in confetti and glitter, presumably for the party. The three couches were arranged in a triangle, a small round table in the middle. The table was covered with food, mostly candy, but there were a few items of substance in there. Boq had probably stuck those in when Crope and Tibbett weren't looking.

The group hug lasted an awkwardly long time, during which Elphaba sat on a green couch and began leafing through a magazine that was sitting on an end table. It was astoundingly dirty. When Galinda emerged from the pile of boys (and Milla), Elphaba called out, "Tibbett, does your mother know you're reading this?"

Everyone laughed, and Tibbett just said, "I've never seen fit to tell her," which only set everyone off even more. "Does your father know you've kissed a girl without saying 'no homo' after?"

"No, every time I've kissed Galinda in front of him, I've made sure to explain that we were just friends, of course. I think Nessarose might even have believed it."

"Denial is a powerful thing," Crope said, stretching out across one of the couches. Tibbett immediately sat on his legs, and Boq, Milla, and Fiyero all took seats on the third couch.

"So, how was Ev?" Crope asked. "Any cute boys I need to be aware of?"

"I'd hardly notice," Galinda retorted. "If you're trying to find a cute Evian boy, I suggest you make the trip yourself."

Tibbett sighed. "I feel so unappreciated. Crope wants a cuter boy than me? I'll have you know that's not possible."

"I know, I know. Why do you think I've stuck with you for so long?"

Fiyero was laughing, but Boq and Milla both looked slightly uncomfortable. 

"Galinda, how does it feel to be back in Oz?" Boq asked. "Surely it must be a shock."

"I haven't even been back twenty-four hours," Galinda said.. "Don't ask me yet; I'm still too jet-lagged to know anything."

Fiyero grinned. "Elphie, you aren't jet-lagged. How does it feel to have Galinda back in Oz?"

Elphaba ducked her head, hiding her shy smile behind her hair. "I've missed her." She fixed her gaze on Galinda's hand, entwining their fingers together. "It's good to have her back." She finally looked up at Galinda's face to see her unabashed grin.

Boq and Milla still looked uncomfortable, but Crope, Tibbett, and Fiyero were thrilled. "I told you they'd still like each other," Crope told Tibbett.

"I never really doubted it," Tibbett replied.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this might turn out to have an actual plot. oops.


End file.
